1. Technical Field
This invention relates to methods and systems for determining flow parameters of a fluid flow within a pipe in general, and to methods and systems for determining flow parameters of fluid flow having entrained solid particles in particular.
2. Background Information
The ability to accurately provide information regarding a fluid flow within a pipe, which flow contains entrained solid particles, can provide great advantage in several different technology areas. For example, the ability to accurately measure the flow rate and composition of an air/coal mixture within a coal fired power plant provides great advantage for efficient operation of the plant. Similarly, the ability to accurately detect the presence of a particulate such as sand within an oil/gas well application, and measure the flow rate and composition of an oil/water/gas/sand mixture within the well pipe also provides great advantage. Sensing the presence of the sand gives the operator the chance to adjust the drilling/pumping techniques used to minimize the entrainment of sand.
A ClampOn™ meter is a prior art device that can be used to continuously monitor a well for sand production. This type of meter, which can be clamped onto an elbow of a pipe, uses ultrasonic detection methods to detect sand impacting the pipe wall. Sand (or other particle matter) impacting the wall creates a “blind” signal that in fact is a function not only of particle mass flow, but also flow velocity. Hence, a variation of the sensor signal may be related to a change in the particle mass flow rate, or may be a function of a change in flow velocity, or both.
What is needed is a method and apparatus that can be used to accurately provide information regarding a fluid flow within a pipe, which flow contains entrained solid particles. In addition, it would be highly advantageous to provide such a method and apparatus, and one which can be used in many different technical applications; e.g., chemical, pharmaceutical, petroleum and power generation applications.